Tjuven på midvinterbalen
by lealover1
Summary: "Hela dagen varit hemskt och kvällen kunde inte bli värre" var Newts tankar om att ha blivit tvingad till att gå på den årliga midvinterbalen. Newt hade mycket hellre stannat hemma men när en viss tjuv dyker upp verkar kvällen plötsligt inte lika hemsk som innan. Kanske kunde han till och med skaffa en ny vän.


**AN** : Det här är en gåva till Emmis som var den som gav mig den 1000 kommentaren på min HLHP serie. Hon bad om att få en historia om hur Newt mötte sin nifflare och det här är slutresultatet. Jag hoppas att du gillar den Emmis :D

* * *

Det stora balrummet var upplyst av en stor ljuskrona som sakta svajade fram och tillbaka i taket och dess sken kastade skuggor över väggarna och fick damernas klänningar att skimra magiskt. Rummet var fyllt av en vacker melodi som ständigt kvävdes utav pratet mellan gästerna och klappret från klackarna mot stengolvet från danserna som tog upp mitten av rummet.

Det var Ministeriets årliga midvinterbal och alla som betydde något var där, varje häxa eller trollkarl med ett rykte eller sociala cirklar hade blivit inbjudna. Medan midvinterbalen var en ytterst viktig händelse i trollkarlsvärlden i vanliga fall så hade den de senaste åren varit liten och dämpad. Skrämda viskningar hade fyllt salen, misstänksamma blickar hade kastats åt alla håll av de inbjudna, en skara som var betydligt mindre än vanligt. Men i år var den större och festligare än någonsin. Återigen var rummet fyllt av glädje, skratt och smickrande komplimanger. Kriget som pågått i fyra år var äntligen över, och även om trollkarlsvärlden från början inte varit särskilt engagerade hade de inte haft något val efter att Grindelwald blandat sig i. Men nu var det över, fred hade slutits bara en månad tidigare och tiden för att oroa sig över att bli träffad av en bomb eller möta Inferius var över.

Vid sidan av dansgolvet stod Archer Evermonde, trolldomsministern som infört lagen som förbjöd folk med magiskt blod att involvera sig i Det stora kriget för att undvika att avslöja deras värld. En lag som väldigt många trollkarlar och häxor ignorerade för att hjälpa mugglarna, men även sig själva efter Grindelwalds inblandning. Bredvid honom stod krigshjälten Theseus Scamander och skakade hand med en diplomat som blivit inbjuden. Theseus var festens mittpunkt och alla ville möta honom, men han var inte den här kvällens hjälte.

I ett hörn, gömd så gott han kunde, stod Newton Scamander, Theseus lillebror och gömde sig. För några timmar sen hade hans anteckningar om hippogriffer blåst in i eldstaden och gått upp i rök. Två timmar senare hade han suttit i trädgården bakom deras stora herrgård och lönlöst försökt rädda livet på en igelkott. Han hade efter det mot sin vilja blivit dragen till festen av sin bror och sina föräldrar. Kortfattat hade hela dagen varit hemskt och kvällen kunde inte bli värre.

Ifall Newt fick bestämma så skulle han vara hemma, skriva om sina anteckningar och ta hand om hippogrifferna i sin mammas stall, men han var tvungen att följa med och visa upp sig. Att Theseus Scamanders lillebror inte dök upp skulle påkalla dålig uppmärksamhet enligt hans föräldrar. Theseus hade först inte haft något emot att Newt stannade hemma, men ändrade snart ton och hävdade att Newt behövde slappna av. Troligtvis för att att Theseus kom ut och såg Newt gråta över den döda igelkotten. Så här var nu Newt på festen, intryckt mot väggen i ett hopp om att ingen skulle märka honom trots den ögonfallande blåa rocken han hade på sig. Hans enda hopp var att ingen skulle vilja prata med honom, för även om han själv deltagit i kriget genom att jobba med drakar på östra fronten så var han inget jämfört med sin bror. Och det var exakt hur han ville ha det. Ju mindre uppmärksamhet desto bättre.

En ny dans började, mer fartfylld än tidigare och Newt betraktade ointresserat hur klänningarna på dansgolvet tycktes flyta över dansgolvet som dimman på morgnarna över gräsmattan. Newt grimaserade, det där var varför han lämnade poesin åt sin mamma, och politiken åt sin pappa och bror. Att ta hand om djur passade honom bra och han skulle gladeligen göra det resten av sitt liv, i själva verket så planerade han att göra det. Hans planer var färdiga. Efter nyår skulle han resa i väg till Afrika och studera vildlivet där. Han hade gjort klart alla sina FUTT (Fruktansvärt utmatande trollkarls-test), mer än ett år tidigare än vad han hade gjort dem om han gått kvar på Hogwarts, och fått tillåtelse av sina föräldrar att ge sig av. Newt visste att hans familj skulle oroa sig, men Theseus hade hjälpt till att förklara för deras föräldrar att Newt inte kunde stanna kvar hemma och endast ta hand om Hippogriffer. Newt må älska dem, speciellt Artemis och Fido som han döpts efter, men han behövde mer. Att vara uppfödare åt hippogriffer var inte tillräckligt. Newt ville se världen och hjälpa alla varelser. Han ville skriva en bok och publicera den så alla skulle inse att varelserna inte är så farliga så länge de inte blev störda.

"Mr Scamander?"

Newt rycktes ut ur sina funderingar och vände sig mot mannen som stod framför honom. Han var nu tacksam för alla lektioner hans pappa gett honom i inflytelserika personer då han enkelt kunde känna igen mannen framför sig. "Mr Davies, vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Du deltog i Projektet med drakarna inte sant? Det sägs att du tämjde dem så de gick att rida?"

"Projektet misslyckades och lades ner, mr Davies. Vi kan inte kontrollera drakar", svarade Newt strängt och undvek att svara på ifall de kunnat rida på drakarna eller inte. Svaret var inte relevant.

"Men om vi lärde oss. De säger att du red på dem in i ett slag!" protesterade Davies med en glimt i ögat.

"De är fria varelser med sin egna vilja. Goda män och häxor dog i experimentet. Det var dåraktigt att ens försöka det", sade Newt mjukt, hans blick fäst på en mörk skugga som tycktes röra sig över golvet.

"De är djur. De har ingen egen vilja", fnös mr Davies och skakade på huvudet. "Ifall du bara vill backa upp mig så är jag säker på att vi kan starta upp programmet igen."

Newt slet blicken från dansgolvet och såg misstroget på mannen. "Det, mr Davies, kommer aldrig att hända. Jag kommer alltid protestera emot såna förslag. Ursäkta mig, jag måste prata med min bror."

Med de orden lämnade Newt snabbt sitt hörn och styrde stegen mot sin bror, kände mr Davies blick fäst på hans rygg. Han slank in i en grupp av kvinnor och svängde snabbt åt höger och avvik från sin kurs mot sin bror. Istället styrde han nu stegen mot motsatta hörn, tacksam att ha undkommit den andra trollkarlen men fortfarande fått ett nytt ställe att hålla sig undan från alla andra på. Han slängde en blick på sin klocka och bet tillbaka en stöning när han såg att han varit på balen i knappt två timmar. Frestelsen att lämna festen redan nu var stor, säkerligen så skulle ingen märka. Två timmar räckte väl att vara här? Det fanns inget som sade att han behövde vara kvar enda tills den tog slut, något som var över sex timmar borta. Med den tanken lämnande han sitt nya gömställe, nej inte gömställe. Han gömde sig inte, han höll sig bara undan, han lämnade sin plats och förflyttade sig utmed väggen och närmade sig utgången sakta. Tjugo meter kvar, en man snubblade in i honom och Newt hjälpte honom att återfå balansen innan han fortsatte på sin väg mot frihet. Tio meter kvar och Newt tog elegant ett steg åt sidan för att undgå en dams hand. Istället blev en blond man utdragen på dansgolvet. Fem meter kvar, Newt ökade takten, snart skulle han ha nått sin frihet. Tre meter kvar och han skulle snart vara hemma, vara tillbaka i sitt rum och skriva om sina anteckningar som blivit förstörda tidigare under dagen. Kanske gå ner och prata med Artemis och Fido. Framme, Newt lät ett leende täcka hans läppar när han nådde dörröppningen, han var…

"Newton, sötnos. Vart är du på väg?" Newt slöt sina ögon, önskade att han inte hört rösten och med en sista längtansfull blick på korridoren som skulle leda till trädgården vände han sig om. Kvinnan som pratat var vacker och elegant klädd i en snäv mörkblå klänning, sitt bruna hår uppsatt i en stram knut och små diamantörhängen som gnistrade i ljuset. Hennes korta och nätta kropp lurade enkelt ögonen till att hon var svag men Newt visste bättre. Mrs Scamander var en envis och bestämd kvinna.

"Mamma, jag tänkte bara ta lite frisk luft", sade Newt försiktigt och hans mamma såg oimponerat på honom. "Det är väldigt kvavt härinne."

"Ifall du hade tagit en annan jacka hade du inte varit så varm", påpekade mrs Scamander och placerade en hand på Newts hand och började leda honom tillbaka in i salen. "Kom nu, du kan dansa med mig."

"Du vet att jag inte dansar mamma, gå och prata med Theseus så hämtar jag något att dricka åt dig", suckade Newt uppgivet.

Mrs Scamander gav honom en granskande blick, nickade och strök hans kind innan hon gled iväg över golvet för att leta upp Theseus. Newt gick åt motsatta håll och hade snart fyllt upp två glas med bålen som erbjöds. Hans ögon skannade rummet efter sin familj, och han kunde snabbt se sin pappa stå och prata allvarligt med en grupp vid ett fönster. Newts sökande efter sin mor och bror uppehölls av ett skrik och hans blick vändes mot en dam som tycktes ha snubblat, och efter ha sett att det inte var något allvarligt slappande Newt av. Kriget må ha slutat över en månad sen, men allas nerver var fortfarande på spänn. Han gick förbi en dam i rosa klänning som hade en svart fläck längst ner och han undrade vad hon gjort eller ifall det var något nytt mode. Hans tankar bleknade bort när han tillslut fick syn på sin brors röda hår.

"Newt! Så du har inte lyckats fly ännu?"

"Mamma stoppade mig", sade Newt och himlade med ögonen åt sin bror som placerade en arm runt Newts axlar efter att Newt lämnat över ena glaset åt deras mamma.

"Hon har ögon överallt", skämtade Theseus.

"Och glöm det inte, vilket påminner mig. Newt, du tog inte med dig något av dina husdjur hit va?" frågade mrs Scamander.

"Självklart inte! De skulle bli skrämda av den här miljön. Jag skulle aldrig utsätta dem för det frivilligt!" protesterade Newt och Theseus skrockade innan han lade märke till paret som han stått och pratat med.

"Åh Newt, jag glömde. Newt, det är här är mr och mrs Davenport. Jag jobbar med Bentley", sade Theseus med ett stort leende och Newt skakade nervöst hand med paret.

"Så vad gör du, Newt?" frågade mrs Davenport, som Newt fått veta hette Jocelyn. "Theseus sa att du redan tagit dina FUTTs."

Newt rodnade när han hörde det, att han blivit relegerad från Hogwarts var välkänt och det stoppade honom även från att få några jobb nu, han hade blivit anställd på Ministeriet, men hans jobb bestod av att hämta kaffe och springa ärenden. Det var ren tur att han fått det. "Åh, um ja. Jag var på östra fronten de senaste månaderna. Men jag planerar att ge mig av efter ny år. Resa runt lite."

"Newt är en magizoolog, han kan allt om magiska varelser!" sade Theseus i en stolt röst. "Han har ett jobb på avdelningen för övervakning av magiska skapelser men har tillåtelse att resa omkring för att samla in mer information!"

"Du får det att låta som om jag är otrolig, det var du som hjälpte mig att få tillåtelse med det", mumlade Newt generat, något som han alltid blev när Theseus började skryta om honom.

"Jag gjorde inte mycket, jag påpekade bara fördelarna med det. Det var dina kunskaper i ämnet som ledde till att du kan göra det", sade Theseus bestämt. "Newt tänker skriva en bok om magiska varelser, han kommer göra historia."

"Det är du som kommer göra historia Theseus och du vet det."

"Ni kommer båda göra stora förändringar", sade mrs Scamander strängt innan hon fortsatte med ett leende: "Mina pojkar har alltid varit väldigt stöttade mot varandra. Ni måste ursäkta mig, men jag måste prata med min make. Kan jag skicka en uggla till er, det skulle vara underbart att ha er över för middag?"

"Det skulle vara underbart, mrs Sca…", Bentleys röst kvävdes av ett högt skrik.

"Mina örhängen! Någon har tagit mina örhängen!"

Theseus och Bentley såg på varandra innan de snabbt lämnade sin bror och fru för att ta reda på vad som hänt.

"Och där försvinner de igen, och Bentley som sa att han inte skulle jobba ikväll. Jag svär att han ibland älskar sitt jobb mer än mig", skrattade Jocelyn och skakade på huvudet. Mrs Scamander valde att leta upp sin man i det ögonblicket, övertygad om att hennes son skulle vara uppehållen och inte försöka fly från festen igen.

"Theseus är likadan", sade Newt med ett litet leende.

"Synd att du åker iväg så snart, annars hade jag haft någon att dela min oro med medan vår familj är ute och jagar brottslingar", Jocelyn log retsamt.

"Jag kan alltid skicka brev", sade Newt innan han hann stoppa sig själv, och hans ord chockade honom själv. Han hade inte haft någon vän sen Leta, och hon hade förrått honom, hon som var hans första vän. Men Jocelyn hade en förmåga att få honom att slappna av och inte oroa sig så mycket över vad han sa eller gjorde. Fick honom att agera som han gjorde hemma med sin familj.

"Åh jag skulle älska det", sade Jocelyn med ett strålande leende. "Men inga historier om att sväva i fara när du reser världen runt. Håll dig till att berätta om gulliga djur och fina miljöer, okej?"

"Du behöver inte oroa dig, jag håller mig undan från farliga situationer tillskillnad från min bror", sade Newt med ett leende, men innan Jocelyn hann ge något svar på det så fyllde höga röster salen och de kom från alla håll och musiken slutade spelas.

"Någon har tagit min klocka!"

"Mitt halsband!"

"Jag saknar också mina örhängen!"

"Min brosch!"

"Min portmonnä!"

Newt ursäktade sig snabbt och gick iväg för att söka upp sin bror, han skulle kanske kunna hjälpa till att hitta tjuven. Jocelyn stod kvar och skakade på huvudet misstroget, hon var inte så säker på att Newt höll sig undran från fara så mycket som tonåringen hävdade.

Newt skyndade sig tvärs över salen och knuffade sig igenom en vägg av oroliga kroppar och stannade bredvid in bror och Bentley. "Vad händer?"

"Över ett dussintal personer har blivit rånade på sina värdesaker utan att någon märkt det", mumlade Theseus.

"Det är självklart att det var tvungen att hända ikväll, som om vi inte haft tillräckligt med djävulssaker de senaste åren", fräste Bentley ilsket.

"Kan jag göra något för att hjälpa?"

"I vanliga fall skulle jag be dig att kolla runt diskret, men alla är redan medvetna om vad som hänt. Kolla efter något som kan hjälpa oss. Eventuella gömställen, vad som helst", suckade Theseus.

Newt nickade och lämnade folkgruppen som upphetsat viskade sinsemellan sig, klämde sig mellan två kvinnor, varav en av dem hade en svart fläck längst ner på klänningen. Med tanke på att det var andra fläcken han sett ikväll beslutade han att det var tvungen att vara något nytt mode. Istället för att tränga sig runt på dansgolvet som var fyllt av stillastående par, följde han väggarna och kollade bakom gardiner och gobelänger men kunde inte se något.

"Ahhh. FÅNGA DEN! DEN TOG MITT HALSBAND! TA FAST DEN!"

Newt snurrade runt på fläcken och började springa i riktningen utav skriken. Hans långa ben gav honom möjligheten att ta sig fram snabbare än många andra och han hade snabbt korsat rummet och kommit fram till en ny halvcirkel som bildats. Han kunde se en man hålla något svart djur som kämpade i greppet.

"Döda den!"

"Det är tjuven! Gör er av med den!"

"Här, använd min käpp!"

"SLUTA!" Newt trängde sig tillsist fram till mannen som höll i djuret och grepp tag i käppen som var påväg att drämma till den. Mannen som höll i käppen virvlade runt och blängde, högröd i ansiktet, på Newt.

"Vem tror du att du är!" väste han ilsket. "Det här angår inte dig!"

"Du tänkte döda ett försvarslöst djur", snäste Newt och slängde ifrån sig käppen som skramlande rullade över stengolvet.

"Den kan vara farlig!"

"Det är en nifflare, den enda faran den kan göra är att skräpa ner ett hus och ta glänsande saker. Ge mig den."

"Du erkänner det själv, den är tjuven. Den behöver straffas!" påpekade mannen som höll i nifflaren hårt runt nacken. Nifflarens ögon rörde sig skrämt fram och tillbaka mellan alla arga ansikten.

"Med sitt liv? Det är absurt. Den följer bara sin natur. Nu ge mig nifflaren så kan jag få den att lämna över era saker utan problem."

"Vad är problemet här?" Theseus hade äntligen nått fram till gruppen som släppte fram honom med beundransvärda blickar.

"Vi har fångat tjuven men din bror vill inte göra något åt det", snäste kvinnan som skrikit upprört.

"Jag vill inte döda den! Jag kan få den att lämna över allting utan något våld!" protesterade Newt högljutt. Theseus såg mellan sin bror, kvinnan och slutligen på mannen som höll i det svarta djuret som liknade en mullvad.

"Ett av dina djur Newt?" frågade Theseus med falsk glädje.

"Nej, men jag vet hur man hanterar nifflare. Kan ni bara ge mig den?" frågade Newt i en trött röst.

"Ni hörde honom, ge honom nifflaren", beordrade Theseus och motvilligt lämnade mannen över det skrämde djuret till Newt som försiktigt tog emot nifflaren och höll den i sin famn.

"Hej, så det är du som startat allt trubbel ikväll", mumlade Newt. "Du är en riktig lite trubbelmakare, hur kom du ens in hit?"

"Vart är våra saker?" frågade en gammal kvinna otåligt.

"Lugn, ni ska få dem. Men ni har gjort den… honom, livrädd. Jag behöver lugna ner honom först", mumlade Newt medan han kliade nifflaren bakom örat. "Du måste ha varit överlycklig, alla dessa glittrande föremål och du lyckades ta det utan att bli upptäckt. Jag har sett dig tre gånger idag redan, ur ögonvrån men jag insåg aldrig att det var en nifflare…"

"Newt, jag vet hur mycket varelser betyder för dig, men om du kunde skynda på", bad Theseus när han kunde se hur otåliga alla blev.

"En sekund bara", sade Newt och nifflaren började kämpa en aning för att ta sig ut ur greppet, den insåg att den skulle förlora alla sina glittrande skatter. Dens tassar täckte magen när Newt vände upp och ner på den i ett försök att stoppa det. Men Newt höll bestämt, men försiktigt, nifflaren i ena handen och kittlade den med den andra handen. Halsband, ringar, armband, örhängen föll ner på golvet. Newt rynkade på pannan och skakade lätt det lilla djuret och ännu fler småsaker föll ut, mynt, ett par glasögon, monokel, berlocker och manschettknappar.

Nifflaren tycktes ser irriterat på Newt men gjorde ingen ansats att lämna den unga trollkarlens famn, den var mycket medveten om att de andra skulle försöka döda den. Möjligtvis inte den andra rödhåriga trollkarlen, men definitivt de andra.

"Vänta lite, jag har något till dig", sade Newt och sträckte ner sin ena hand i vänstra fickan och drog upp en en sten som glittrade i regnbågens färger. Med ett leende höll han farm den till nifflaren som betraktade den nya skatten med stora ögon. Innan Newt skulle kunna ändra sig hade nifflaren tagit den och lagt den i sin påse. Newt skrattade och drog fram tre mynt som han också gav till nifflaren.

"Varför ger du den pengar?" frågade mannen som varit beredd att slå djuret tidigare.

"För att han har arbetat hårt för att samla ihop sina skatter men jag tvingade honom att ge tillbaka det. Han förtjänar något för sin bemöda", svarade Newt i en ogillande ton. "Ifall ni ursäktar mig."

"Newt vart är du på väg?" mr Scamander kom gående och Newt undanhöll en fnysning, det förvånade honom inte ett dugg att hans pappa höll sig undan tills allt drama lagt sig. Mr Scamander hade litet tålamod för drama och föredrog att få reda på allt först efter att det var över.

"Jag kommer gå hem nu, den här kraken behöver ta sig till en lugn plats. Den här kvällen har varit alldeles för exalterad för honom", sade Newt med ett leende mot nifflaren som satt och betraktade ett av mynten förundransfullt.

"Jag uppehåller din mamma, skynda dig hem", skrattade mr Scamander och Newt log stort.

"Tack, Theseus, hälsa Jocelyn att jag skickar en uggla till henne imorgon eller i övermorgon", med de orden lämnade Newt salen och den här gången blev han inte stoppade när han gick ut ur salen Han skyndade sig igenom den korta korridoren och ut genom dörrarna till framsidan av huset. Äntligen skulle han åka hem.

"Du vet, jag borde verkligen tacka dig. Du räddade mig från den där balen", sade Newt fundersamt medan de gick nerför grusgången. "Jag borde ge dig någon mer belöning, jag har lite saker hemma som jag är säker på att du skulle gilla, och sen självklart mat."

Nifflaren gav ifrån sig ett pip av förtjusning och kravlade sig upp från Newts famn så att den satt på hans axel istället. Han skulle få mer skatter! Nifflaren hade från början tänkt fly så fort han fått chansen men nu blev han erbjuden mat och mer glittrande saker. Kanske skulle det vara värt att stanna kvar hos trollkarlen som hjälpt den, åtminstone för en kortare period.

"Jag borde ge dig ett namn, vad sägs som Horace? Låter det bra. Du känns som en Horace", fortsatte Newt att säga medan han steg in i en vagn som skulle föra honom hem. Nifflaren pep och Newt log och lutade sig tillbaka i sin plats när vagnen började rulla. Han gav nifflaren en mjuk blick och innan han slöt sina ögon sade han: "Du vet, det här är inte en sån hemsk dag som jag trodde trots allt. Jag har en känsla av att vi kommer ha många äventyr tillsammans Horace."

* * *

 **AN** : Tack för att ni läste, lämna gärna en review om vad ni tyckte om den :D


End file.
